


Song of the Nightingale

by BucksFizz



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad and angsty things are going to happen, Case Fic, Tony is acting weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucksFizz/pseuds/BucksFizz
Summary: The murder of a Petty Officer in a house fire draws the team out to Norfolk to investigate. Meanwhile, Tony is in a bad mood and McGee is desperately trying to find a way around the sponsored silence Abby has bullied him into before Gibbs snaps.





	

Ziva looked up from her computer as she heard the elevator open and raised her eyebrows slightly as she watched Tony march over to his desk, throw down his bag and drop into his chair with a loud groan.

"It looks like somebody did not have a good night last night," she said, leaning forward on her elbows as she surveyed Tony. McGee glanced over at them then went back to whatever he was doing without a word, a small frown creasing his forehead.

"My night was fine," said Tony, rooting through his desk, "It's this morning I'm having a problem with. McGee, did you take my stapler?"

Tim looked up again, shook his head, then went straight back to typing. Tony's eyes narrowed as he stared suspiciously at the younger field agent, and he slammed the drawer shut, making him jump.

"Why is the probie acting strangely?" he asked, turning to Ziva. McGee glared at him.

"McGee is participating in a sponsored silence," Ziva replied with a smirk.

"Let me guess..." Tony stood and turned on his heel towards McGee. "Abby."

Tim rolled his eyes and nodded after a brief hesitation, causing Tony to start chuckling darkly.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this." Rubbing his hands together gleefully, Tony took a seat on the edge of McGee's desk. "Say, McGoo, if you're _not_ a prepubescent elf lord with no hope of losing that burdensome cherry of yours... say something."

McGee clenched his jaw; the sound of his fingers hitting the keyboard became louder as he jabbed at the keys.

"Leave him alone, Tony, it is for charity. Perhaps you would benefit from a sponsored silence, also," Ziva commented with another smirk.

"Very funny. I was just-"

"Reliving your high school days, DiNozzo?"

Tony twisted round too violently and slipped off of the desk with a yelp as Gibbs strode into the bullpen. Quickly jumping up and righting himself - ignoring McGee's smirk - Tony straightened his shirt.

"Morning, Boss. I was just... going back to my desk." He scuttled back to his chair, throwing Ziva a dirty look as he went.

"Don't get comfortable, we've got a dead petty officer at Norfolk. Get the truck."

Ziva caught the keys with a flourish and shot the guys a cat-like smile as she grabbed her bag.

"This morning just keeps getting better and better," Tony muttered darkly. He glanced back at McGee who was following him into the elevator. "At least I won't have to hear you screaming like a girl this time."

Seeing the doors were about too close, Tony dashed into the lift beside Ziva and cupped his hand behind his ear with a confused expression as McGee ran towards the elevator. 

"Sorry, did you want me to hold the door? I didn't hear you yell!" he called as the doors closed on McGee's frustrated expression.

Ziva chuckled. "That was cruel, Tony."

"I'm in a cruel mood today, Ziva."

"I will bear that in mind." She glanced at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tony grimaced. "It's personal."

"You do not feel that you can tell me your personal secrets?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow as the elevator drew to a halt in its decent.

"Not this one." He edged round her as the doors opened and strode out of the lift, leaving a puzzled Ziva to stare after him.


End file.
